


Boundless Enthusiasm

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Cute, Gen, Kids, October challenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, and adrian soaking up attention like a flower, because i'm a sucker for trevor being nice to animals, this is extra cute and an idea i have been mulling over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Adrian is just wandering the woods when a boy only a little older than him calls out.---Adrian stood still, ears perked, watching the boy in front of him.“Puppy?” the boy repeated.Adrian sneezed, shaking his head. He wasn’t a puppy--he was a big, fast wolf!
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont
Series: October Prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	Boundless Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Childhood friends with plot twists
> 
> Additional prompt from [Castlevania Creatives List](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server): In the woods

Adrian stood still, ears perked, watching the boy in front of him.

“Puppy?” the boy repeated.

Adrian sneezed, shaking his head. He wasn’t a puppy--he was a big, fast wolf! But the boy didn’t seem to think so, laughing at him. Laughing! ...It was a nice laugh though. The boy’s eyes crinkled up, his smile was so wide. Adrian trotted a bit closer, trying hard not to stumble over his paws. They had grown since he’d last transformed.

“Hey there.” The boy crouched down and held out his hand. “Were you just wandering the woods all- all… alone…?”

Adrian sniffed at the hand, ignoring the sudden silence.

“A wolf?” Adrian lifted his head. The boy’s eyes were so wide Adrian could see the clear blue without issue. “Are you a wolf?”

Adrian yipped. He felt his tail wagging, but he was so excited he couldn’t help it. The boy knew he was a wolf now, and that meant they could be friends. Adrian didn’t have many friends, so he really hoped this boy was fun. He grabbed his hand gently with his teeth--like father taught him--and tugged, tail still wagging.

“Hey,” the boy said. “Quit it, no biting. No matter how small you are.”

If Adrian could have frowned, he would have. Instead, he had to settle for letting go of the hand so he could bark. He may have been smaller than father, but he wasn’t _small_. Other people were just big, and finished growing anyways. Adrian bet if he was in his normal form on two legs he would be just as tall as this boy. ...Maybe. Probably. He should check.

Of course, he didn’t want to stop being a wolf so soon--or at least not until the boy admitted he wasn’t small--so he leapt up at the boy’s face, placing his paws on his shoulders.

“Whoa, hey wait-!” The boy teetered, leaving back as if to get away from him. “Don’t!”

Adrian huffed. He’d stop as soon as the boy said he was big. He barked again to make his point.

“Uh.”

Hesitantly, the boy placed his hands on Adrian, seemingly enjoying his soft fur. Or maybe he was measuring, since he was moving his hands up and down. Either way, Adrian enjoyed it--it felt nice, like when Mother ran her fingers across his head. Adrian leaned closer and licked his face, just like he did for Mother.

“Ack! Ew, gross,” the boy said, but he was laughing. Maybe he didn’t mean it was gross then? Humans were odd. “Hm. You’re way too nice to be a wolf.”

Wait, what? No, he was strong! And wolves weren’t mean!

“Gotta be a big dog, or something.”

Adrian humphed and put his paws down; At least the boy admitted he was big. And then moved to scratch his ears--that was nice.

“Well, I don’t know how you got here, but it’s a long way to the town from here. At least on foot. And I don’t think you can ride a horse. I’m not allowed to anyway, not by myself. Oh! I’m Trevor. What should I call you…?”

Adrian yawned as the boy--Trevor--talked. He already had a name, why wouldn’t Trevor use it? Oh. Adrian swiped a paw at his nose as he remembered he had never said it. He couldn’t say it like this anyway, and he really wanted to be a wolf today, and play. So, he guessed Trevor wouldn’t know for a little while.

“Wart.”

Adrian froze.

"Is that your name?" Trevor’s voice went up in excitement. "Really? Wart?"

Adrian yipped and growled. He wasn't a wart!

Trevor laughed. "Little Wart!"

 _"No! I'm Adrian!"_ he shouted in his mind. But of course Trevor only laughed harder at his barking, not intimidated in the least. 

Trevor stood, backing away. "C'mon Wart, c'mere!" He said between laughs.

Adrian followed him, trying to growl, but the way Trevor backed up and slapped at his legs was getting Adrian excited. His tail was wagging, the traitor.

“Little Wart! Wart on a nose, Wartie, Wart the Wolf!”

Adrian took off towards Trevor, barking up a storm as he tried to counteract the nicknames; Trevor laughed and sprinted off, further into the woods. While he wasn’t quite as fast as Adrian, he was better at changing directions. So they ran, Adrian chasing and skidding around behind the nimble boy, laughter and joyful barks echoing through the trees. Eventually, Trevor sped up.

“Here we are,” Trevor shouted.

Adrian slowed down to look around at the small clearing. In the middle sat a large tree, which Trevor was already eyeing. It looked alive, barely, as it had a large hole right in the middle, as though it had been struck by lightning; It seemed as though someone of Trevor’s size could easily fit inside. Looking up, the branches spread wide.

“You like it?” Trevor was grinning. “Here Wart. Let’s play.”

 _Let’s play._ The magic words were too much to resist. Adrian yipped and turned in a circle, still a little upset about the name, but quickly forgetting it as he bounded up to Trevor.

For the next while, they played various games together; Trevor made the tree a pirate ship, a Speaker wagon, even Father’s castle, which Adrian thought was funny. He played a fierce guard, and a roaming traveler, and a werewolf. In the last role, Adrian jumped up at just the right time to knock Trevor over--making him hit the ground with an “oof!”--and began licking his face immediately.

Trevor sputtered. “Guess I’m a werewolf now too.”

When Trevor sat up, Adrian happily snuggled into his neck--Trevor did the same, burying his face in Adrian's fur. Something like a hug, to convey trust, and something like just holding, to convey happiness of the moment. At one point, Trevor put his arms all the way around Adrian, one lower near his hindquarters. Adrian thought nothing of it until he was lifted into the air. 

In response to his yelp, Trevor said, "'S okay, I got you. Here, climb in."

Trevor pushed him toward the opening in the tree, so Adrian climbed in. With help, it was far easier. Trevor climbed in after him, settling against one curve and letting Adrian lay down between and on his legs.

"You're a good boy Wart."

Adrian huffed. He found a hand and playfully gnawed on it.

"Mostly. But…" Trevor bit his lip, scratching around Adrian's ears. "I- I don't think you can come with me. I'm sorry."

Confused, Adrian tilted his head, looking up at the kind, funny boy. Go with him? No, he would go find his father after this. But Trevor kept speaking.

“It’s not- I don’t think you’re bad, and I do want you, I do.” A deep sadness filled his voice, and it made Adrian whine. “You’d just… My family wouldn’t want a, um, a big dog around. Who looks like a wolf. Probably. I don’t know. Mama says Belmonts have to be careful with pets, cause they get hurt easier by monsters. Or can actually be monsters.”

Where Adrian’s tail had been lazily waging, it stopped. Trevor’s hands didn’t rub his head either.

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

Belmont. Papa had told him they were dangerous. Trevor wasn’t though, he couldn’t be; Not with the way his hands ran through Adrian's fur, and carried him, and patted at his own legs as an invitation to play. But Papa was never wrong. Adrian whined.

“I know. I hope you find other dogs, or wolves, or dog-wolves to take care of you. Then, then maybe we could play again.”

Adrian lifted his head. He thought he’d like that. He just needed to find time to slip away from his parents again. He made a very small sound, a light happiness bubbling up in his chest.

“Alright.” And Trevor smiled again, the same smile which Adrian loved very much.

Yes, they could see each other again and again, and have lots of fun playing. Adrian looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, yes fluff, that feels better. _へ__(‾◡◝ )> How are y'all doing today?
> 
> So this is actually an idea that's been kicking around in my brain for a while. I love having Trevor and Alucard meet in different circumstances, and the secret of two identities is too much fun to play with! Plus we get Awoocard! As a little bby~ ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ Win, win.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! I'm seriously considering cleaning up and continuing this at some point. I, uh, actually have a written plan. ^^; haha.  
> And stick around for the next prompt! Tomorrow is a bit saucy. ;3


End file.
